Después de clases
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace Draco Malfoy quedándose hasta tarde en el aula del profesor Black? [Raiting: MA] Slash.


**Advertencias:** Este fic contendrá Lemon explicito, que serían relaciones sexuales descritas. Eres libre de leerlo, pero toma en cuenta de que debes ser mayor de edad para hacerlo y yo advertí de antemano. Estás a merced de tu decisión.

_Despué__s de clases_

-Muy bien, chicos, eso es todo por hoy-anunció el profesor Black al termino de su clase, mientras afuera tocaba la campana.

Comenzó a ordenar los informes acerca de los modos más eficaces para acabar con vampiros sobre su escritorio, al tiempo que el salón se llenaba del habitual cuchicheo alegre de sus alumnos, guardando sus útiles escolares y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se acercaron entre risas al hombre, que desde el primer día consideraron un bombonzazo.

-Adiós, profesor Black-dijeron a coro sonriendo radiantes.

-Nos veremos mañana, chicas-respondió Sirius sonriendo igualmente y guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas chicas lanzaron hondos suspiros caminando distraídamente hacia la salida. Ya sabían que el objeto de su afecto ya tenia dueño (aunque nadie jamás supo quien) pero eso no les impedía disfrutar del divino placer que representaba ser el blanco de uno de sus gestos de simpatía o agrado, siempre acompañados del brillo picaresco que parecían nunca abandonar esos ojos azules. Miraron de reojo a atrás; los destellos azoláceos que despedían sus cabellos al dar contra la luz de las antorchas les hicieron soltar otro suspiro soñador.

Por su parte, Sirius claro que se daba cuenta de la atención que arrebataba de la mayoría de las femeninas del colegio y se sentía muy orgulloso de que, ni aun Azkaban, había logrado hacerle perder su irresistible encanto natural a través de los años, pero se fingió el desentendido a cada obvia demostración afectuosa; mas no por una cuestión de vergüenza, porque le encantaba ser tan celebre, sino mas bien la plena consciencia que a su pareja no le haría ni cero de gracia no solo enterarse que mas de la mitad del colegio lo tenia en la mira y que, para colmo, el les seguía el juego. No iba a ser lo suficientemente cabeza hueca para hacer enfadar a alguien tan vengativo y rencoroso como lo seria cualquier otro con sangre veela en sus venas. Tampoco se quejaba; el haría lo mismo si un listillo se llegaban a pasar de la mano con lo que le pertenecía.

Levantó la vista para despedirse de su ahijado con una sonrisa y este le correspondió en un ademán de la mano, para luego marcharse junto con Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban en la puerta. Normalmente, viendo que no tenía ningún compromiso pendiente, Sirius hubiera ido tras el moreno pero debido a sus demasiadas asiduas visitas las notas de Harry se terminaron afectando y tomaron como mutuo acuerdo ya no estar pegados el uno al otro todos los días.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los sonidos del recinto y de los pasillos se apagaran para irse a otros lugares del castillo. Sin embargo, el profesor Black sabía que no se encontraba solo.

-¿No se supone que tiene usted deberes que hacer, señor Malfoy?-preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre el mueble, hacia el muchacho rubio platinado que estaba plantado frente a él y que lucia enfurruñado.

-No me vengas con eufemismos, Sirius-espetó Draco, irritado, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y entrecerrando los ojos-¿Por qué demonios no apareciste ayer?

Maldición. No necesitaba ser más específico.

-No encontré el lugar-murmuró Sirius bajito, evitando adrede su mirada fulminante, jugando con el borde de uno de los pergaminos.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no encontré el lugar-repitió Sirius más alto, todavía sin mirarle.

-¿Qué clase de excusa es ésa? Si te lo indique muy claramente.

-Es que no hallé ningún retrato de Barnabas El chiflado en el cuarto piso- El hombre se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuarto piso? Yo te dije quinto.

-¿Enserio?-se asombró, hipócritamente, el animago-Bueno, debe ser que la edad al fin me está atrofiando la audición.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que pasó?-cuestionó el rubio, desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que sí-afirmó el moreno, mandándole una sonrisa de la más pura inocencia que su novio no se tragó ni un poco.

Demasiado bien conocía esa cara como para notar la mentira. Era la misma que él ponía cuando en casa rompía alguna reliquia invaluable accidentalmente, y quería convencer que un elfo domestico había sido el culpable. No creía que el animago fuera capaz de engañarlo (nadie cometería tamaña idiotez y atreverse a dejarse ver en su presencia) por lo que imaginó que cierto chico con cicatriz de rayo tuvo mucho que ver en la ausencia de su pareja, y éste no quería decírselo.

Inevitablemente sus labios se crisparon en una frustración resignada. Entendía a la perfección la relación de aquellos dos personajes, pero eso no evitaba padecer una vaga sensación de celos en su interior cuando era echado de lado.

Bueno, pues nadie deshecha a un Malfoy y se queda impune.

-No me gusta que me dejen plantado, Sirius, lo sabes-dijo en un siseo austero negando con un dedo, como si le explicara a un niño que no debe comer dulces antes de la cena. Esbozo una media sonrisa maliciosa- Algo tendrás que hacer para compensármelo.

Sirius elevó sus picaros zafiros a los ladinos diamante de su muchacho. y sonrió de aquella manera por la cual cualquiera de sus estudiantes fanáticas matarían por verle hacerlo.

A veces le sorprendía que no obstante su juventud, Draco jamás vacilara a la hora de tomar la iniciativa y eso le complacía como nada en el mundo. Le recordaba a sí mismo en su época de rompecorazones. Además, no podía negar cierto alivio por el fin del interrogatorio. Él también lamentaba el haber faltado a su cita, pero el juego de Quidditch que tuvo con Harry lo absorbió tanto que cuando finalmente acabó ya era demasiado tarde para buscar a su serpiente.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-aseguró Sirius sabiendo lo que venía, y sonriendo por ello-¿Qué podría hacer para que me perdones?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quizás fuera gracias a la habilidad empírica que ambos poseían, o tal vez por el deseo acumulado tras una nueva sesión abortada, pero lo cierto es que, en menos de unos pocos segundos, Draco se hallaba despojado de sus pantalones y boxers, con la camisa totalmente abierta, recostado sobre el escritorio y recibiendo entre gemidos ahogados las ardientes atenciones de su maestro, semidesnudo de la cintura para arriba, sobre sus tetillas sonrosadas.

-Te extrañe mucho, Drake-murmuró Sirius roncamente, comenzando a besar el pálido cuello mientras que una de sus manos masturbaba el desatendido miembro inferior, endurecido desde hacia tiempo, y la otra daba unos firmes masajes en su omoplato izquierdo.

-Para la próxima vez-advirtió en tono de reproche el rubio aun en medio de su delirio-avísame si Potter se cruza en tu camino y así no me preocupo.

De estar por completo en sus cabales, Sirius hubiera cuestionado cómo había adivinado que fue su ahijado el quid de su ausentimismo, pero la sensación deleitosa que era tener para sí esa piel, tan suave y tersa al tacto, sin la menor restricción, hicieron que sólo fuera capaz de asentir a la reprimenda, embriagado de la calidez que desprendía la mejilla de su amado contra la suya cuando se acercó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Las manos del rubio ya no soportaban quedarse desocupadas, y no tardaron en enredarse entre los sedosos cabellos azabaches algo largos, y entonces obligó a la cabeza dueña a volverse hacia sus labios, fundiéndose ambos en un mismo beso ansioso y pasional. Que el tirón hubiera sido un poco más fuerte de lo necesario sólo contribuyo a acrecentar la lujuria del animago, y el ritmo que mantenía su extremidad sobre el sexo se intensifico. Se separaron en cuanto Draco ataco su cuello con el mismo deseo con el que había sido tratado, con su aderezo especial de ferocidad que hicieron salir entonces los sonidos intangibles de la boca del mayor mientras sus piernas flaqueaban de sus fuerzas.

Por un momento, y para descontento del rubio, la mano abandonó su placentera tarea para centrarse en hacer desaparecer con un simple chasquido sus últimas prendas quedando totalmente desnudo y con su propio pene palpitando en ansias. No es que fuera muestra de algún poder superior; es que, cansado de arruinar una buena calentura buscando su varita, se obligó a perfeccionar ese truco cuando ya contaba con más oportunidades de practicarlo que ningún alumno del colegio.

Sin requerir de la menor ceremonia, tomó la cintura de Draco con ambas manos, y se adentro en la siempre estrecha cavidad de una sola estocada, haciéndole soltar un gemido al sentirse envolver una vez más por aquella carne que era el interior de una de las personas que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por su parte, el rubio mordió su labio inferior queriendo contener su grito de dolor con tal vehemencia que casi logra cortarse. No se molestó por la falta de preparación, ya que sabía que su amante había presentido que de haberse alargado el asunto no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin estallar. El moreno se quedó estático en su sitio, esperando la señal de permiso, y se limito a besar tiernamente su rostro a la vez que apartaba un mechón de cabello húmedo de la frente sudada. Al ver a sus facciones contraerse tuvo el loco impulso de salirse inmediatamente de ahí, asustado de haberle hecho verdadero daño, pero al cabo de unos instantes notó la tensión despedirse del cuerpo contrario y un ligero resoplido de alivio. 

El rubio aún estaba un poco incomodo, mas ya se creía capaz de soportarlo.

-Ya-concedió elevando lentamente sus piernas para aferrarse al otro mago.

A su pareja no le paso desapercibida la debilidad con la que fue dicha esa palabra, así que se retiró lentamente unos pocos centímetros de el hasta volver adentrarse del mismo modo, considerando que obrando así conseguiría que el se adaptara más fácilmente, prescindiendo de sus ganas de aumentar la velocidad para su propio placer. No existiría ni existirá ocasión alguna en que el animago no procure la mayor satisfacción también a su dragón.

-Más rápido-pidió Draco, impacientándose.

Sirius no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, y empezó a cumplir con lo que se pedía, siendo el precursor de una nueva serie de sonido inteligibles por parte de los dos.

Draco no tardó en apretar el agarre todo cuanto el acto le permitía, buscando inconscientemente una penetración mas profunda mientras el moreno alejaba y aproximaba las caderas del muchacho buscando adentrarse hasta lo hondo en cada embestida. Sus jadeos, suspiros y vanos intentos por recuperar el aire inundaron el salón vació e insonorizado por Draco a priori.

La pasión que guardaban en su interior terminó por subyugar sus fuerzas, y alcanzaron juntos el punto culminante del máximo goce, en un par de gritos que nunca llegaron atravesar sus bocas y murieron en sus gargantas.

El profesor se desplomó, agotado y satisfecho, sobre el níveo pecho empapado en sudor al tiempo que este bajaba y subía a un nivel agitado y a través de la piel percibió los rápidos latidos del corazón. 

Besó esa zona y miró a su muchacho con cariño. Sonrojado, con todos los cabellos revueltos y los parpados levemente fruncidos, Sirius no creyó concebir nunca imagen tan perfecta; saber que estaba así por su causa lo hacia incluso más bello ante sus ojos.

-Estuvo…maravilloso-murmuró Sirius afónico.

Draco abrió los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante subiendo una ceja.

-¿Esperabas algo menos de mi?-preguntó altivo.

El mayor casi se echa a reír. ¡Cuantas veces él habría dicho la misma frase! Se acercó para tomar los labios del menor.

-Te amo, Drake-susurró con una suave sonrisa.

Sólo a él se le concedió el beneplácito para llamar de esa forma a su serpiente, sin recibir una buena tanda de maldiciones.

Draco volvió a sonreír, pero ya exento de cualquier aire de suficiencia.

-Yo también, Sirius.

También sólo el animago era el exclusivo espectador de aquella sonrisa, acompañada por el tenue brillo de calidez en su mirada argentina.

_Fin_

Lo admito, no sé cómo clasificar esto. ¿Romance, PWP, locura de fan girl? Quién sabe.

El trabajo no está beteado y soy una renegada de la ortografía, de modo que espero me disculpen los acentos que se me hayan escapado. Aún no encuentro al loco que me quiera ayudar, por lo que si entre el publico hay quien tenga mejor ojo que yo, agradecería que me ayudara.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Candy002.


End file.
